Moje rysunki i komiksy
aha niektóre rysunki nie są moje ale czasami se je sprawdzam, patrze na styl i no tak jakby sie ucze c'nie no ten, tu nie ma nic wiecej oprócz rysunkow bo tu przeciez nie ma piosenek i muzyk bo są w swojej stronie lol http://sketchtoy.com/67760381 Gdy odkryłam nowy styl jak ładniej rysować moją ulubioną postać (już nie XDDD) http://sketchtoy.com/67756567 Tajna moc http://sketchtoy.com/67760662 ,,Że Pikachu to grubas'' ('komiks opowiadany') http://sketchtoy.com/67775187 DERP XD http://sketchtoy.com/67811844 DERP 2 Bardzo fajny lepszy niż pierwszy !! http://sketchtoy.com/67821758 No mysz skacze z drzewa na drzewo czy z pnia na pień lol http://sketchtoy.com/67838888 Nie moje, ale ładne http://sketchtoy.com/68212966 Megachu rysowana na sketchtoyu czyli dawnej przeglądarce której kiedyś ciągle używałam a painta nawet nie tykałam lol http://screenshot.sh/mKPUCmzNrp3yE EASTER EGG http://screenshot.sh/oBG2VHauuL3pS TANE! http://screenshot.sh/mMFWrGk1zkoUz Mysia elita http://screenshot.sh/n70iEId3s3JpC Kontynuacja Mysiej elity bo nie ma miejsca http://screenshot.sh/oBGGelZgQ94BZ o moim starszym bracie http://screenshot.sh/mMFvbNGZCoqKd Baster0 to zrobił xd http://img.atelier801.com/3ba4f098.png Lalka i Sans <3 lul http://img.atelier801.com/dea4f0b3.png SANS x FRISK FOREVA!!! http://screenshot.sh/mGynTyHv0dv3u Cutie i Sans ale moja wersja Olacoolmint i Reichtangle <33 http://sketchtoy.com/68010654 nwm myszka nie moja znowu, taki wzór http://img.atelier801.com/a524f094.png Ja i lalka jako kucyki pony obrazek by: Lalkanatalia <3 http://screenshot.sh/oeY1LDw8hR4iA Reichta-Cat http://screenshot.sh/m7Sblk89C1Ng6 Bendy http://screenshot.sh/mMFzO3VRt0JSE Sonsiad (Nie z piekła rodem) http://screenshot.sh/mGZUZl4Frz5yM Ticcy Tobby http://screenshot.sh/ouGAZooKpZFWE LALKON PRO MISZCZYNI POKEMON http://screenshot.sh/n8kuNqVYWvGnx WITAM ELO CZEŚĆ SIEMANKO http://screenshot.sh/mMfu2XqGwOkOD Rainbowchu i Bendy http://screenshot.sh/mFei9BeP8Jehl Ja http://img.atelier801.com/6b24f0de.png Ja i Reichtacat narysowane przez Lalkona :DD http://img.atelier801.com/bea4f0d9.png Megachu czyli moja nowa oc'ka pożegnajmy wiec z tego powodu rainbowchu http://img.atelier801.com/b424f0d9.png a tu taki 'teścik' mojej nowej oc czy cuś http://img.atelier801.com/8b24f0db.png z mega busteremmmm lol http://img.atelier801.com/6d24f0cc.png a tu też megachu ale odwrócona w prawo http://img.atelier801.com/42a4f0cd.png Reichtacat http://img.atelier801.com/9224f0cf.png moj kucyk ale taki mniejszy lol http://img.atelier801.com/ef24f0c6.png moja mysz !!!11 (sory ze nie dziala sama juz nie pamietam to co bylo) http://img.atelier801.com/2124f0c0.png Dusza reichtacata http://img.atelier801.com/a024f0e4.png Gaster http://img.atelier801.com/4ca4f0e5.png Olon z przodu i z tyłu http://img.atelier801.com/6da4f0e7.png Olon odwrocony w prawo http://img.atelier801.com/b4a4f0e4.png Porównanie starej oc do nowej (ta sama oc tylko inne style lolsz) http://img.atelier801.com/4524f0ed.png Megachu jako atomówka http://img.atelier801.com/4124f0e5.png Sans http://img.atelier801.com/c6a4f0fe.png Moja nie-oc (została zrobiona z beki nigdy jej juz nie uzyje XD) http://img.atelier801.com/6c24f0e7.png Lalkon odwrocony w prawo http://img.atelier801.com/dfa4f0e5.png Lalkon z tyłu http://img.atelier801.com/2fa4f0e6.png Megachu odwrocona w prawo http://img.atelier801.com/2ea4f0e6.png Megachu z tyłu http://img.atelier801.com/6924f31a.png Kolekcja kwiatów zrobionych przeze mnie lels http://img.atelier801.com/fb24f315.png Olon w splatoon http://img.atelier801.com/24a4f316.png Lalkon w splatoon http://img.atelier801.com/44a4f31f.png takie se nudne porownanie nie wiem czemu to zrobilam lol http://img.atelier801.com/1624f31e.png kwiaty moce kwiatow aa kwiaty tam kwiatu tu kwiatyyyyy http://img.atelier801.com/6024f31a.png Reichtacat w pawd cos takiego http://img.atelier801.com/f4a4f0e1.png Olon w batim http://img.atelier801.com/32a4f317.png Olon bez końtur http://img.atelier801.com/3624f317.png Lalkon bez końtur http://img.atelier801.com/16a4f312.png Olon z sweterkiem \tera bede robic moim myszkom ubranka yay :D\ http://img.atelier801.com/d6a4f312.png Olon z 2 sweterkiem lel taki sam prawie ale inne kolory itd http://img.atelier801.com/c424f312.png Lalkon w koszulce http://www.mypokecard.com/my/galery/BlbZK1aGVYEH.jpg Telefon Pokemon !! http://img.atelier801.com/ee24f336.png BEKOWA ROZMOWA XDLOL Komiksy!!!!!!!11111 a i tutaj nie wszystko jest ładnie poukładane nie chcialo mi sie juz jak wymieniałam nowe lepsze linki za stare niedziałające http://img.atelier801.com/e424f0b6.png Mój ball http://img.atelier801.com/faa4f0b6.png Countryballe http://img.atelier801.com/f824f0b6.png #2 http://img.atelier801.com/fe24f0b6.png #3 http://img.atelier801.com/f224f0b6.png #4 http://img.atelier801.com/f1a4f0b6.png #5 http://img.atelier801.com/f124f0b6.png #6 http://img.atelier801.com/f0a4f0b6.png #7 http://img.atelier801.com/f024f0b6.png #8 http://img.atelier801.com/f724f0b6.png Dla Baster0 http://screenshot.sh/m7u5nmlWFkbfO ',-Paw'D-> http://img.atelier801.com/f524f0b6.png #2 http://img.atelier801.com/f4a4f0b6.png #3 http://img.atelier801.com/f424f0b6.png #4 http://img.atelier801.com/8aa4f0b6.png #5 http://img.atelier801.com/8ba4f0b6.png #6 http://img.atelier801.com/f424f0b6.png #7 http://img.atelier801.com/8824f0b6.png #8 http://img.atelier801.com/8fa4f0b6.png #9 http://img.atelier801.com/8f24f0b6.png #10 http://img.atelier801.com/8ea4f0b6.png #11 transformice (te komiksy jeszcze nie działają nie zmieniałam ich linków) http://screenshot.sh/mGFk3xF8kM4BO Transformice #1 http://screenshot.sh/m3kQb9UNHruSI Transformice #2 http://screenshot.sh/ofmijzXZLJTI6 Transformice #3 http://screenshot.sh/oAfpkDbeRLkt4 Transformice #4 http://screenshot.sh/oACGg7vuYy8Qg Transformice #5 http://screenshot.sh/m1UAe5IT4bXri Transformice #6 http://screenshot.sh/m80wwFTex85XW Transformice #7 http://screenshot.sh/owlYbkSqIrvGw Transformice #8 http://screenshot.sh/m2gyRc1pkgJVe Transformice #9 http://screenshot.sh/m7XWjDvBdN770 Transformice #10 http://screenshot.sh/odAnTTIGNw5aE Transformice #11 http://screenshot.sh/oACEAIZkzZEdy Transformice #12 http://screenshot.sh/m9imlDT3KtQBi Transformice #13 http://screenshot.sh/mFz0CsR8QANeE Transformice #14 http://screenshot.sh/mGFk3QEa6sTAY Transformice #15 http://screenshot.sh/mFd3afZBnbMwU Transformice #16 http://screenshot.sh/m3kQhDdhJBwcj Transformice #17 Pony Adventure! http://screenshot.sh/mMz6PV0QVFTs6 Pony Adventure #1 komiks startowy http://screenshot.sh/n9Mcns3faWbhS Pony Adventure #2 http://screenshot.sh/mGFjpHmalcFuo Pony Adventure #3 http://screenshot.sh/mGyJg3pqdsmZy Pony Adventure #4 Przerabianie Obrazków z Neta i wgl takie troche śmietki http://screenshot.sh/oB1hn0HoFHqyk emmalilu to strasznie gruby kot! http://screenshot.sh/m2h1lVBVXXxMk ola utkneła w drzewie :( http://screenshot.sh/n70ezXFCxmG7O http://screenshot.sh/m7QN9pT4qyysg http://screenshot.sh/mLg2ltrUf8o1x Rainbowchu in a nutshell http://img.atelier801.com/ea24f097.png Od Lalki dla mnie <3 http://atelier801.com/view-user-image?im=b324f082 SZESC SZESC SZESC GODZIN NABITYCH NA STEAMIE W TRANSFORMICE http://screenshot.sh/odEuZhgZMWx0o XDDD http://img.atelier801.com/16a4f0b0.jpg Przerysowywanie pokemonów z grafik (PPZG (skrót)) 1 - Haunter http://img.atelier801.com/1724f0b0.jpg PPZG 2 - Froslass http://img.atelier801.com/17a4f0b0.jpg PPZG 3 - Palkia http://img.atelier801.com/1024f0b0.jpg PPZG 4 - Kyogre http://img.atelier801.com/1624f0b0.jpg PPZG 5 - Pikachu (nie lubie go wiem że najpierw moje ulubione pokemony ale ten, zrobiłam go dla fanów pikachu itd) http://img.atelier801.com/1124f0b0.jpg PPZG 6 - Meowstic http://img.atelier801.com/34a4f0b0.jpg PPZG 7 - Noibat http://img.atelier801.com/b2a4f0b0.jpg PPZG 8 - Lucario http://img.atelier801.com/5624f0b1.jpg PPZG 9 - Litten http://img.atelier801.com/dd24f0b3.jpg PPZG 10 - Spritzee http://img.atelier801.com/ec24f0ad.jpg PPZG 11 - Cresselia http://img.atelier801.com/ed24f0ad.jpg PPZG 12 - Whimsicott http://img.atelier801.com/df24f0aa.png PPZG 13 - Yanmega http://img.atelier801.com/7024f0c9.png PPZG 14 - Glaceon http://img.atelier801.com/76a4f0c5.png PPZG 15 - Solosis http://img.atelier801.com/1d24f0c5.png PPZG 16 - Wingull ta nauczylam sie wstawiać/pokazywac itd obrazki nie na screenshoterze bo i tak czasami sie psuje, tylko na micepix na atelierze masło lol sekret słabo ukryty! - http://tane.us/link.html ! tu też http://tane.us/glasses.html by slyszeć muzyke trzeba mu dać okulary na oczy no i tu sekret cii http://notpron.org/notpron/flutsch/me.htm jeżeli trzeba wpisywać hasło i login, Login: 112 Hasło: eurocelsius oksy floksy